Before
by CrystalHearts101
Summary: Youth is always the beginning. Why start from the middle of our lives and let it go untold?


_If only I hadn't been born…No, I wasn't born, was I? No, I was made by human machines, but still… Why am I here? Do I have a place in this world? I'm different from everybody else, I can feel it when they look at me funny. Do I even deserve to be here? Who am I?_

A small voice inside his head answered him.

_You're crazy, you know you are. Why would you even question yourself, Mewtwo? You know you're different, and that you shouldn't be here. It wasn't meant to be, was it? No, so just do it already. Go ahead, nobody can stop you. Do it._

"N-N-No, I won't! S-Shut up, I can't take it!" he yelled, his paws shaking. He broke out in a sweat, which mixed with his tears. He slowly debated between giving into the voice, and upholding his promise to Mew. And the voice was winning, slowly grinding away at his willpower.

_Mewtwo, what's the matter? Are you afraid? Too afraid to do what you want? What you have wanted to do ever since you met her? Why do you fight me like this, Mewtwo? I only want to help you._

"D-Don't bring her into this!" he shouted, grinding his teeth to keep from stabbing himself. His whole body shook violently with tears, and he thought of Mew. Mew, his best friend since he could remember. Mew, the girl nobody seemed to like. Mew-

_The girl you like._

"W-What? What did you say?" Mewtwo asked, his thoughts drifting away from the knife he held and towards Mew.

_Don't be stupid, Mewtwo. You know you've loved her for awhile now. _The voice whispered gently.

"No I haven't! Shut up! I-I-I-"

"What'cha doing, Mewtwo?" A feline approached him from behind, giving his shoulder a gentle tap. He jumped and kept his back turned, shielding the knife from view. He managed to stutter out a response.

"N-N-Nothing, Mew!"

"Really? It sounded like you were talking to yourself again. Are you okay?" She asked sincerely. He slowly turned and hid the knife behind his back as best he could as he replied.

"Mew, I'm fine. Just-"

"What's that?" she asked, levitating slightly higher to look at what her friend was hiding. He gripped it more tightly, the blade gently pressing against his palm.

"What's what? I don't know what you're looking at, Mew, but-"

"You were going to cut yourself again, weren't you?" Her reply was like an icy cold wind, and sent a shiver up his spine.

"What?"

_She knows, you fool!_

"I-I know what you do, Mewtwo. And I want it to stop. You're not helping yourself, Mewtwo, nor are you helping anyone else."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Mew," he answered, trying to keephis voice steady and calm. Despite his efforts, he was starting to sweat and he gripped the knife tighter. Too tightly, though; he winced as the sharp metallic blade cut through the skin.

"Mewtwo! Stop it now! Hand it over!"

_Don't do it, Mewtwo. She only wants to hurt you._

"S-S-Shut up, you idiot!" he yelled. Mew, while slightly taken aback, darted around behind him and tried to snatch the knife. He swiveled around and clutched it even tighter, starting to lose his senses as the knife went deeper and deeper into his palm.

"Mewtwo, I only want what's best for you. Give me the knife, please-" Her words ran together as the voice in Mewtwo's head overtook his senses, until all he could hear, see, and feel was a big jumble. He couldn't tell if Mew or the voice was speaking, and began acting delirious. His vision warped, flipping the world upside down, back up again, and tossing him and Mew around like rag dolls.

" Mewtwo, cut yourself already!"

_Mewtwo, hand me the knife, it'll make you feel better._

"Mewtwo, I only want what's best for you, please-"

_Oh, Mewtwo, go ahead and kill her, I don't care_

"Mewtwo, let's go and fly away together!"

_Mewtwo-_

"Mewtwo-"

_I can't take this._

"Oh Mewtwo sweetie-"

_Make it stop._

"Mewtwo, come on-"

_End it, now!_

Mewtwo was finally unable to bear it, his head throbbing in agony. He ignored his screaming hand and gripped the knife, trying to focus his vision enough to make a clear cut.

"Mewtwo! Stop it!" He fought the now-anonymous voice and plunged the knife into his forearm, blood oozing out from the newly formed cut. Mew gasped as she watched in horror, feeling nauseous from the sight of his blood splattering all over the floor. His vision faltered even more (if that was possible), and he lost consciousness. Mew screamed in agony as vomit threatened in the back of her throat. After making more of a mess on the floor, she was reduced to a shivering lump on the floor. She crawled towards her friend, and nearly fainted at the sight of the knife, deeply plunged into his arm. She reached a trembling paw out to pull it out, gagging at the warm, sticky, red substance that covered the handle. She gave it a gentle tug, making no progress in removing it from his body. She tried again, harder this time, and it gradually became free from his arm. By this time, his blood was covering the floor, and Mew knees were wobbling as she kneeled before her dying friend. The blade finally came free, and she disposed of the despicable thing, not wanting to think about the thing any longer. When she turned back to her friend, she gaped in dread at the damage the blade had inflicted. It had punctured his skin far more than she expected, and she almost gagged at the sight.

"Thank Arceus I decided to take medical courses," she muttered under her breath. She rose, trembling, to find something to use as a make-shift bandage until she could get him to a hospital. She found some white cloth and decided that it would have to suffice.

However, it was too thin and had soaked through with blood before she could even finish wrapping the wound. She began to hyperventilate when the blood-soaked cloth began to pile up, and even more so when the last of it was drenched in the still-warm blood. She hurriedly searched and found some towels, which seemed to work sufficiently enough. She was barely able to lift his large body, but slowly made her way outside, hoping and praying to Arceus himself that someone, _anyone, _would find them.

After who knows how long, she finally collapsed from exhaustion, muttering something in her dying friend's ear.

_I love you, Mewtwo._

She saw a light of some sort, felt Mewtwo's weight lifted off of her, and thanked Arceus. She lost consciousness just as she felt her body gingerly lifted off the ground.


End file.
